Blue Magic
by ToxicKittySaurus
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles dealing with the twins (and maybe others...) going to Hogwarts! Hilarity, drama, silliness, teenage angst, and young Rin and Yukio in one collection! Requests are open and will be written! Feel free to leave one! Marked as complete because 'why not'


**Disclaimer: I do not own BE or HP! If I did, I would've probably noticed by now... **

**Hey guys! What's up? Hasn't been too long...but still.**

**All Important info is at the bottom, so make sure you read that!**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Rin practically ran up the steps to the old looking hat sitting on the stool. Almost _feeling _Yukio's frown at his childish behavior, Rin flung himself onto the seat and smashed the hat on, letting the dark inside fill his vision.

"_My, my, what do we have here? Oh~ interesting! Very interesting~!" _The hat purred in the young boy's ear.

Rin pouted, feeling the brim of the hat brush his full lips. _What's so interesting? Hurry up and put me in Gryffindor already!_ He complained. Rin was already wiggling in his seat. He _knew _he would be in Gryffindor! He had to be! So what if people said he wasn't entirely…

"_-Human?" _The hat asked, finishing his rhetorical statement.

Rin frowned, worry filling him. How did the hat know?

The hat chuckled lightly in his head. _"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. As for how I know, well, it's all in your head, you know. Now, let's get started."_

Rin wiggled a bit more, ready for the hat to exclaim "GRYFFINDOR!" As it did for the others.

"_Let's see…No, definitely not Ravenclaw. Hmm…you're a bit too lazy to be a Hufflepuff. Violent too." _The hat continued, ignoring Rin's protests of _"I'm not stupid!" _and _"What? I'm not _that _violent!"_

"_You are brave, almost to a fault of being reckless. But I can't put you in Gryffindor." _The hat explained.

"_What? Why?" _Rin panicked.

"_Because you're a demon. A horrible and hateful demon with violence in its veins. Gryffindors are likable and proud and brave. But you? A demon-child? You're unlikable. Just like a normal _ SLYTHERIN!"

The hat shouted out the word Slytherin. For once, everything was quiet in the room. Not a sound was uttered.

Then, there was laughter.

Rin covered his ears as laughter took up the entire hall. He could hear insults bounce around. Cruel and cold.

Demon. Monster. Bully. Violent. Idiotic. Stupid. Delinquent.

Every. Single. One.

Rin stared up through a haze of hot and wet alligator tears that streaked down his face. In the middle of all the laughter and cruelty was Yukio, staring at him with dull and dead eyes.

"How could you, Rin? How could you do this to me?" He asked, his voice void of any emotions.

"I'm sorry Yukio! I'm so sorry!" Rin cried.

_Rin._

Yukio shook his head and turned away. "Father will be upset. He'll be so upset."

_Rin._

Rin completely collapsed, clumsily sliding off the stool to curl up on the floor, crying helplessly.

_Rin_

"I'm sorry, Yukio. So sorry."

_Rin._

Rin could hear it. It was faint at first, but now it was getting louder.

His name.

_RIN!_

Rin's eyes shot open.

Yukio was staring down at him, concern written all over his features. "Nii-san? Are you okay? You we're whimpering while you slept…"

Rin groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. Feeling stiff from laying on the hard seats of the Hogwart's Express, Rin stretched his back, smacking his lips together slightly as his throat craved for something cool to drink. "Huh?" Was his intelligent reply.

Smiling lightly, Yukio sat next to Rin, wrapping an arm around the slightly bigger boy. "Was it a nightmare?" Yukio asked.

Rin pouted angrily. "Don't be ridiculous! Older brothers don't have nightmares! That's stupid!" Rin protested.

Though it was hard to hear and even harder to see, Yukio saw right through Rin's little façade. The slight shake in his voice and the light tremble of his bottom lip spoke volumes to the young boy.

"That's not true, Nii-san. Everyone has bad dreams. It's normal. Besides, I'm your brother. I'll always be here for you. I promise." Yukio murmured softly, rubbing Rin's back in soft, circular motions.

Rin stared at Yukio. Rin remembered the nightmare he just had. Yukio walking away from him, disgusted and upset.

"You promise?" Rin sniffed.

Yukio grinned softly. "Of course!"

Rin stared down at his hands. "Even if I end up in Slytherin?"

Yukio stared at Rin in disbelief. "Was that what your dream was about? Because of what that red-headed Gryffindor Prefect told you?"

Rin looked frustrated at himself and embarrassed, but nodded anyway.

Yukio giggled a little bit, his eyes lighting up in relief. "Oh Rin. You can be so _stupid _sometimes."

Rin jerked up, staring at Yukio in surprise. "What?!" He cried out.

Yukio smiled even wider. "It doesn't matter what house you end up in! Your my brother and nothing is going to change that!"

"Not even Slytherin?" Rin asked.

Yukio shook his head. "I don't care about what houses we end up in. We're brothers and that's not going to change."

Rin grinned at Yukio, his cobalt eyes lighting up with that pure and innocent look he had. Lifting his arms, Rin embraced Yukio in a gigantic hug that knocked the air right out of the younger brother.

Yukio smiled down at Rin as the train announced their arrival.

"Ready to go?" Yukio asked, standing up.

Rin grinned in response and joined his brother.

Oh, he was _so _ready!

~~0~~0~~0~~

**Hey guys. First off, thank you for reading.**

**You all know I've been in a Hiatus for some time now due to issues in the plot.**

**Well...those issues quite haven't healed themselves. Mainly because every plot idea I have takes place during the books.**

**Now, for most people, this wouldn't be a problem. But because the plot takes place during a book, I have to go and pretty much rewrite the book with certain characters inserted in it. **

**The problem is that I don't want to have to rewrite the HP books a second time. (I'm already rewriting books 2-7 in Keeping a Promise...don't really want to rewrite them already!)**

**This leads to a snag that I'm, slowly but surely, getting rid of. I'll tell you guys what's up in a A/N one day, but for now the plot is very young and will change.**

**So, if this isn't related to that at all, why am I'm updating?**

**Because, most likely, the story I'm going to create is going to be dark and angsty. Most likely tragic too. When you guys clicked on this story, you weren't looking for sorrow and violence, but friendship, silliness, occasional light angst and the like. I wanted to give a story that was light and dealt with the twins going to Hogwarts without an actual story in the background.**

**So, in short, this is going to be a oneshot/drabble collection. On top of that, this will be updated whenever I get writers block or if I have an idea that I simply have to put down.**

**I'm going to go ahead and mark it as complete because it doesn't have an overall plot and as such, won't have an ending.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading! I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. Oh, and if you guys have a really great drabble/oneshot idea, feel free to make a request! And, as always, review if you have the time! Thank you! **


End file.
